


Heuristic

by deathonmars (lifeongallifrey)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeongallifrey/pseuds/deathonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Isaac: his childhood, his friends and his feelings for Scott. Basically, they're about Isaac being adorable or broken... Or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heuristic

There was always something to be concerned about. He couldn’t even recall what the world had been like before meeting Derek Hale and the rest of the pack, but it had sure been a whole lot simpler. It wasn't that his life had used to be happy and carefree -not at all-, it was just that at least back then he only had to worry about himself; his nightmares were his and nobody else's.

Maybe that was the reason he felt like such an idiot when he saw Scott coming in through the bedroom window. He had never done this before. He had never had anyone to genuinely care about and he simply wasn't ready to deal with this.

He knew that he should have gone to bed. Scott was a big boy, he could take care of himself and the Alpha Pack seemed to be on a hiatus, anyway. But he just couldn't sleep knowing that it was late and that Scott was out there on his own.

"I went out for a walk. I wanted to… ern… think about stuff."

Isaac didn't believe him. That didn't sound like Scott.

Still, he was the idiot, he was the one behaving like this was a big deal, even though he knew that it wasn't.

Next time he would simply go to sleep. He would not start thinking about what his life would have been like if he had never met Scott, he would not call Stiles in the middle of the night to say something cheesy like _"I'm worried about him, that's all"_ only to get a soft chuckle for a reply.

_"I'm serious."_

_"I know and I'm sure he isn't dead or cheating on you. He's probably just creeping up on Allison or something. Don't worry about it. Go back to bed, dude."_

And he would not let Stiles's casual comments get to him. _Cheating on you._ They were friends, nothing more. _He's probably just creeping up on Allison._ Yet, the idea of Scott watching Allison sleep and making sure she was safe, for some reason upset him more than he cared to admit.

"I'm sorry you were worried." Scott gave him an apologetic smile.

"I wasn't worried. You can do whatever you want. I don't care."

He wanted to slap himself.

However, Scott didn't care he was clearly lying, he just grinned for a second and then shook his head. "Anyway, next time I'll charge my phone and I'll let you know where I'm going, so you don't have to not worry about me, ok?"

"Ok. Or maybe I can... go with you? If you don't mind."

Scott hesitated and that was when Isaac knew for sure that Stiles had been right. Then, all of the sudden, the other boy shrugged and said: “Why not?”

And Isaac asked himself the exact same question. So what if Scott wanted to protect Allison? There was nothing wrong with that. Even if it were wrong, it wasn’t his business. Scott was free to do whatever he wanted to do… to be with whomever he wanted to be with.

Although that wasn’t meant to make him feel uneasy, it did, and he figured that if he spent more time with the two of them, that inexplicable ache would go away. 

He also considered the possibility that it would get worse.

What he couldn’t exactly understand was why he felt that way. The obvious answer was that he had a crush on Scott but that wasn’t it. He had had crushes before. Sure, there had never been guys involved but that was a non-issue for him.

He was confused because it _wasn’t_ a crush. It wasn’t even deranged infatuation. He didn’t want to rip Scott’s clothes off whenever he saw him, he didn’t hate seeing him kiss Allison, he didn’t mumble like an idiot when they were alone.

He felt perfectly comfortable around Scott and that was so not like a crush.

Liking a girl in the fourth grade and forgetting _her name_ when trying to ask her out? Yeah, that was a crush. Awkward, ridiculous, sweaty, nightmarish. 

When he was with Scott he didn’t feel that way. He didn’t trip over things, he didn’t forget basic vocabulary, his face didn’t turn so red it didn’t even look humanoid anymore.

He felt fine. He felt happy. 

What was that, then?

Though he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer, the uncertainty was too unnerving to bear.

So yeah, why not?


End file.
